Picnic
by Amethyst Crow
Summary: The infamous picnic serves as Anakin and Padmé's first time together.


**Title: Picnic**

**Author: Amethyst Crow**

**Rating: M**

**Date: 12/30/01**

**Characters: Anakin and Padmé, Episode II timeframe **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to the great Flannelled One. I just use these two rabbits for my own purpose. "M" means Mature themes, folks!**

Senator Padmé Amidala was happy for this vacation. She had missed the lush, emerald fields of her home, Naboo. She had missed the peace and serenity it offered. Huge puffs of clouds had gathered high in the distance, the sun shining brightly in the sky. Below the clouds, the horizon was filled with grand waterfalls and moss covered rocks. The waterfalls spilled into a crystal clear lake, hiding just below a cliff on the other side. The scent and the cool breeze the waterfalls caused brought a smile to her face.

"Let's stop here," Padmé said stopping a few feet from the edge of the cliff. She had pounced on Anakin's idea to have a picnic. She had at first thought it quite odd that he would suggest such a thing, but put that thought aside when she saw the worry and concern on his face. She had been temporarily frazzled by both assassination attempts on her life on Coruscant. The Council had decided that Anakin Skywalker and his Master, Obi-wan Kenobi should escort her back to Naboo as her bodyguards. But just before leaving, the Council had changed their minds and sent Obi-wan off on another mission, putting her life in his Padawan's hands. She understood the responsibility the Council had given Anakin and she felt sorry for him.

"Wow," she heard Anakin say in appreciation of the same sight she saw. She turned around and watched as he set the basket down in the calf-high grass. He was being so sweet to her. From the moment she saw him, she had been awed. She had been surprised how the little nine-year-old boy she'd met ten years earlier had matured. He was defiantly a man, and an attractive one at that. The shaggy blonde hair and cute blue eyes he had been gifted with had now changed into spiky, slightly tousled sun-kissed locks, complete with Padawan ponytail and braid, and piercing, sky blue eyes. She admitted to herself that she had been slightly uncomfortable around him. Not because she was afraid of him, no, no, it was because she was attracted to him. The first words out of his mouth had been in appreciation of how she had grown…more beautiful. His voice was sexy and husky, she noticed that right off. Then it was the way he looked at her. His smoldering gaze was focused on her soul. She had even tried to sound annoyed when she told him that it made her feel uncomfortable, but he seemed to see right through her. She hadn't missed his small smirk when he apologized. Or the way he had said "milady", as if that made it all okay. But, oh did she love the way he had said it.

"Padmé?"

She shook herself out of her daydream, noticing that Anakin had already spread out a blanket over the grass. He sat down, his back to her, and leisurely stretched his legs out in front of him. He bent one leg at the knee and popped his arm over it, while leaning back. Padmé thought that if he got any more comfortable, he'd fall asleep.

And just why was he so calm? They were both still very much in danger, though she trusted him to keep her alive. Still, she had the nagging thought that threats would be made against her life regardless of Anakin's protection. She had never expected to meet again him after ten years based on someone trying to kill her. But, she had to be strong. She had been a Queen, damn it. That made her strong, didn't it? She didn't feel so strong now. Of course, no one was out to kill him, now were they? The Jedi were peaceful and brought order to things. They were guardians of all. No one wanted to destroy that.

Anakin noticed her swift change in emotions. She had gone from happiness and joy to nervousness and apprehension. He knew exactly what caused it. He felt a wave of fear come from her as she approached him. He could hear the rustling of her gown against the grass. Her footsteps were so light, so feminine. He kept his face turned away from her, frowning. She was scared and he understood why. He didn't know what else he could do to make her feel safe. He had thought taking a break from the universe here would help and he was determined to prove that it would.

"I haven't been here since I was a little girl," Padmé said, sitting down next to Anakin and tucking her feet under her. "It's still as beautiful as I remember."

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked, wanting to get right to the root of her emotions. Her back was ramrod straight and she was wringing her hands in her lap. She looked captivating. The low-cut, pale gold and pink gown only softened her exotic features. Her hair was hair was half up, bunched up into gold crocheted fabric over her ears. Little tendrils of wavy, dark brown hair were left free around her face, falling over the thin band of green and pink that covered her forehead. The rest of it cascaded down her neck and back, only tied with a simple ribbon.

"What makes you ask that?"

Anakin smiled, knowing that Padmé already knew the answer to her own question.

"Can't hide anything from you, can I?" Padmé asked, matching his smile. She relaxed a bit. No one knew they were here. She was safe, wasn't she?

"I'm a Jedi, Padmé," Anakin stated, grinning at her. "It's not easy to hide things from me. You wouldn't hide things from me would you?"

Was it the way he said her name or the way he was looking at her? His grin was heart stopping. Did he have any idea of how attractive he was? No, he probably didn't. She couldn't figure why he was looking at her so intently.

"Would I what?" Padmé asked, momentarily forgetting her train of thought.

His grin widened. She had no clue what they were talking about. It was amazing how easily he could fluster the prim and proper Nubian Senator. All he had to do was look at her and she wilted like some flower out in the sun too long. He sensed her confusion and decided to have some fun.

"Would you take a bath with one of your handmaidens and let me watch?" He was impressed. He asked it with a straight face.

Her face, however, now looked like it had been sunburned. "That's not what you asked, Ani," she whispered, looking away from his face. It wasn't that she hadn't entertained the thought. It was actually one of her fanta-wait a minute… Oh Gods, she thought. He knew, didn't he? But how? Oh Gods… Her eyes flew back up to his and she noticed the definite sparkle in his blue orbs.

"That's not what you asked me and you know it!" She tried to sound incensed, but couldn't help but giggle at the end of her denial. She was never embarrassed…or affected so easily by someone. She was always in her right frame of mind and focused. She never gave away her emotions or what she was thinking…right? But in the space of a heartbeat, she had lost her defenses. And that was actually amusing to her.

"No, it's not, but of course that doesn't mean it couldn't happen," Anakin couldn't contain his laughter. She had fallen for it so easily. Her mind was an open book to him at all times. She held nothing back and was always so honest. Of course, she had no clue he could so easily tell what she was thinking, how she was feeling…what her fantasies were. Including the ones of him.

It had taken all his might not to comment on one she had had during their trip to Naboo. He thought they had been just sharing a meal and discussing whether or not a Jedi was allowed to love. She was obviously thinking of something else as well. He had just taken a drink when she commented in her mind how much she wanted to tear his clothes off and screw him right there on the table. Her fantasy was interrupted when he started choking. He still hurt from the pounding she gave his back when she tried to help him.

"Are you making fun of me?" Padmé asked as Anakin continued to laugh at her. She leaned back slightly, smiling. His laughter was infectious and she couldn't help but join in.

"Mm, no no. I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator," Anakin lied, still laughing at her. She almost looked horrified at the mere thought that he would make fun of her. Her smile was proof though that she wasn't upset.

"You are making fun of me…" She conceded. "That's not very nice."

"You needed to laugh, Padmé. You're too uptight."

"No, I'm not I…"

She couldn't finish her sentence. He was doing it to her again, damn it. That gaze was making her forget how to breathe. He was so close to her. Dangerously close. If he had an idea of how she wanted him… he did, didn't he? He had to…

"You're what, Padmé?" Anakin asked leaning closer to her. He stopped grinning, his mood turning serious. He stubbornly wanted to hear her say that she wanted him. She still refused to admit it out loud. His attention changed to her mouth. She looked as if she was trying to say something to him, but couldn't get it out. Her mouth looked warm and appealing. She licked her lips absentmindedly and Anakin responded with the first stirrings of arousal. Such an innocent little move was all it took.

He hadn't expected her to grab the sides of his face and press her mouth to his. Anakin grunted at the force with which she had initiated the kiss. He was stunned at the desperation he felt from her. She was trying to consume him with her kiss. When she tried to deepen her assault, he gently tried pushing her away from him. She need to breath, didn't she? He sure as hell did. He heard her whimper when he was finally able to break the kiss. He saw the hurt in her eyes and immediately regretted it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, moving away from him. Why did she do that? Because he was too damn tempting, that's why. She had seen the stunned look in his eyes just after he abruptly ended their kiss. Well, it wasn't theirs. It was hers. She had wanted to do it, but obviously he didn't. She wanted to cry, though she swore to herself that her planet would have to be on fire before she did that. He was looking at her as though she had just confessed some dark secret. She was suddenly angry. Wasn't he the one who was just delightfully teasing her?

Anakin felt the nervousness return, but that quickly evaporated into anger directed towards him. While he found it arrogantly pleasing that she had just tried to jump him, he didn't like how she was pissed because he had stopped the kiss. She had assumed he was rejecting her.

He had to think fast when she quickly stood up. He reached up and pulled her back down before she ran away. The swift movement caused her to lose her balance and fall backwards onto him. She landed in front of him, now settled between his legs. Her back rested against his chest. After much struggling to get out of his embrace, which was futile as he was ten times stronger than she was, she gave up. But not before she wiggled her backside a hundred times. The action caused Anakin to grit his teeth. She wasn't deliberately being provocative. She didn't realize how much he really wanted her. With a little prodding, her head fell back against his shoulder.

"I…I…" Padmé stammered. She didn't know what to do. He was holding onto her for dear life, determined not to let him out of his intimate embrace. He was slowly caressing her. It felt so good. She was as confused as ever now. Hadn't he just been revolted by her actions? Oh Gods, his hands were moving up to her… "I-"

"You want me," Anakin stated the truth in his deep, husky voice. He leaned down and lightly kissed the side of her neck. She instinctively moved her head farther to the side to give him better access. She realized what she done after he placed another light, feathery kiss there.

"No, I don't," she whispered, closing her eyes. The sensations he was causing within here were incredible. She whimpered when his hands finally reached her breasts. The heat of his hands could be felt through the thin fabric, scorching her.

Her response to him was fascinating. Before he had even reached his intended destination on her body, she was aroused. The feeling radiated off of her and mixed with her anger. It intensified his own response. He hands found the already peaked nubs and he lightly pinched them through the fabric. He was pleased when he heard her groan.

"You should shield your thoughts better," he hissed into her ear. "I know everything…what you think, what you feel," his hands moved to cup the underside of her breasts. He used his thumb and forefinger to tease and pull her nipples. He continued when he heard her sharp intake of breath, "I know all your fantasies, Padmé," he began to nuzzle her neck.

She tried to concentrate on what he was saying to her, but he was making it very difficult. He was caressing the underside of her breasts, which felt extremely heavy now. The rustling of the silky fabric against her skin was even more arousing. Oh Gods, what if someone saw what they were doing? His tongue was teasing her ear and his warm breath was making her shiver. They had come here for a picnic, not to… her stomach growled. She was hungry. She blurted that admission aloud before she could stop herself.

"I'm hungry…but not for food," Anakin said a scant second before he reached up to turn her head towards him and claming her mouth. This time he was aggressive and open. She sighed against him mouth when he swept his tongue inside to mate with hers. She responded with equal fervor. The kiss was just as scorching as his hands. They tasted each other until she began to rhythmically move her hips against him.

He tore his mouth away, his breathing ragged. He was as hard as a rock and he was certain she could feel his erection and that was why she was torturing him so. He could hear her panting.

"Shall I show you one of my fantasies?" He asked, moving his hand to her thigh and slowly pulling her skirts up. She made no effort to stop him. His other hand pulled the thin strap on her shoulder down, kissing the spot it hid. She whimpered, still making no effort to stop him, when he had pulled her skirts up to her thighs.

She let out a sigh of pleasure and moved restlessly against him when he began to caress the sensitive skin near the junction of her legs.

Anakin moved his hand higher and smiled. He didn't know what to think of his discovery. "You're not wearing any panties, Senator…that's very naughty…" He slowly began to stoke the fire in her. He rubbed his hand over her mound, over her soft curls and purposely avoiding the area she most wanted to have him touch. She moaned and moved her hips against his hand. "Tell me you want me."

He was evil. Just evil. All she wanted him to do was stop his torment. He was making her burn. He had to know she wanted him, so why the hell did she need to admit it?

He repeated his command more forcefully. He could feel how wet she was. He finally gave in to her silent demand and touched her sensitive nub, causing her to jerk in his arms. He continued to tease her clitoris, by rolling it and playing with it between his fingers. He knew just where to touch to drive her wild. "I want you, Ani," he heard her whimper just before he had made the decision to pester her again.

She let out a ragged moan when his fingers finally thrust into her. He held her tight against him as continued his sweet torture. His fingers were magical and demanding. Padmé was soon senseless to everything but finding her release.

"I love the way you respond to me. You are so hot, so wet. It's all for me, isn't it, Padmé?"

She couldn't answer him. He was becoming more forceful with his demands and she was coming unglued. She couldn't stop her climax. It happened before she realized was going to occur. Her hands reached down to hold his hand between her thighs, and she tightened around him by drawing her knees up and squeezing him tight.

It was a shattering orgasm. Padmé went limp from the wonder of it. She fell back against Anakin's chest in blissful surrender.

He could feel her shaking in his arms. She had responded so quickly and openly to him. He wanted to feel that same tightening around him again. Squeezing his length…

"Do you know how much I want you? I want you so bad it hurts," Anakin said, lifting her away from him slightly. He reached down and hurriedly freed himself from his pants. He had to be inside her. Now. "Do you want to know?" he grated against her ear.

"Ani…"

"Anakin," he interrupted, shifting his hold on her. He placed both hands on her hips before continuing. "Ani makes me sound like a little boy. Do I _feel…_" He slowly lowered her onto him, causing her to gasp and sink her nails into his hard thighs. "…like a little boy, Senator?" Anakin whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Gods, no…" was all she could moan. She used her grip on his thighs as leverage to lift herself up quickly. She desperately wanted to relieve the extreme aching he had caused. The feeling of him inside her was incredible and all the she wanted.

Anakin had other ideas. His hold on her waist prevented her from moving. He was going to do this at his pace, not hers. He slowly lifted her off his lap until only just the tip of him was inside her.

"Anakin, please!"

He could feel the sting of her nails through the fabric of his pants. That and the frustrated growl she let out convinced him to stop torturing her. He pushed her forward and down until she was on her hand and knees, still facing away from him. He raised himself onto his knees and entered her again, this time letting out his own moan of pleasure. She was so tight and so velvety. He pushed his hands up under her gown to massage her breasts.

She didn't care that they were making love right out in an open field. All she wanted was for him to bring her back to new heights of rapture. The pace he was using was excruciatingly slow. He pumped into her as if they had all the time in the world to be doing what they were doing. She wasn't complaining, however.

Anakin increased his pace when she lowered the upper half of her body. The side of her face was buried in her arms and rested on the side of the blanket. Her back was arched, giving him a generous view of her backside as he pounded into her.

He moved his hands back to her waist and threw his head back, closing his eyes. The sound of their bodies hitting each other was nearly drowned out by her muffled cries and his moans.

He could feel his orgasm fast approaching. He had wanted to make her second one come first, but it seemed that not even the Force could have stopped it. He shouted her name when it him, the breeze drowning out his yell to everything else. He didn't stop. It was absurd not to. The feeling of still slamming into her after the fact of releasing was just as deliciously painful. His second orgasm was more powerful than his first one. Anakin thought he was going to pass out.

"ANAKIN!" Padmé screamed, her orgasm hitting her just seconds after Anakin's. He lifted her to where her back was once again against his chest before finally stopping and letting it wash over her.

She was sobbing. If she died today, she'd die a happy woman. And Anakin would be the one who would kill her. She had no idea that sex could be this fantastic with the right person.

"Don't cry, baby, don't cry," Anakin pleaded, sitting back on his heals. She went with him and pulled his arms around him, wrapping herself in his comfort. They stayed hugging each other like that until she stopped crying.

"A Jedi shall not know love," Anakin whispered when she turned her head towards him. He looked as if he had just confessed to doing something forbidden—which they had, Padmé realized as he continued to gaze down at her.

"I know, Anakin, I know," she dolefully admitted, remembering the conversation they had had on the transport that had brought them to Naboo. She reached up to stroke the side of his face before getting up from his lap. She stood up, fixing her gown back over her legs and giving him time to fix his appearance.

When she turned around, he was fishing things out of the basket they had momentarily forgotten about in the heat of the moment. This time she sat across from him and looked him directly in the eyes.

"You aren't going to follow that rule, are you?"

Anakin spoke honestly when he answered her, "No. I'm not Padmé. But, if I defy the Council, I….I have to," He looked to his lap, now being the one who felt uneasy.

She knew what he was saying. He was going to risk everything for her. The thought made her feel guilty about what they had just done, but at the same time it didn't feel wrong. He knew it, too.

Padmé reached into the basket and pulled out some bread, broke it in half and passed it to Anakin. They ate in silence, both knowing the consequences they were about to face. But, for the time being, they had peace and serenity in the looming darkness they both knew was coming….


End file.
